The Lake
by Miki Mouse in Blue Jeans
Summary: Carlisle and Esme decide to go for a little swim in a lake. Pure Fluff. CxE   Post-Breaking Dawn.


**Don't Worry, Not a Lemon**

Things, you learn are never as they seem. I thought that maybe one day Edward would find a mate, maybe in Rosalie, but no. Then she goes out and brings in an injured hunter, couple months later they're married. Edward was 109 when he finally found his mate, a frail human girl by the name of Bella Swan. I believe that our fate was written for us thousands of years before we were born and everything we do is planned out.

I learnt that the hard way, you see, I am a vampire, and I am in love. But my life being my life, is never straightforward, I almost lost the love of my existence, my whole entire family, to people who I used to call friends. The Volturi.

I was gazing off into the distant stars when footsteps stopped, I pulled my mind away from the universe of thoughts inside my head, though a few of the bad ones came with me, and looked up.

"It's not your fault you know" Esme murmured from my study doorway.

"And all this time I thought it was Edward who could read minds" I smiled, and all my bad thoughts just washed away, Esme was here.

"No," she smiled, "you just have your 'It's all my fault' face on. Honey, I just know you too well" she smiled, it was true, she knew me too well. I sighed.

"Why don't we move onto a brighter subject?" I suggested and she laughed as she walked over and sat on my lap.

"Okay then, how was work?" she asked.

"Truthfully, quite boring." I murmured into her hair.

"Boring?" she couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"I missed you," I murmured "Esme, I think I'm going to work a little less, you don't mind me being around more do you?" I asked and I knew she wouldn't.

"Oh, I don't know…" she joked and spun round on my lap. "Of course I wouldn't mind you dummy!" she had the most beautiful and radiant smile gracing her features as she said this.

"Good" I smiled and leant in for a kiss.

I would never get used to kissing my Esme, I would never get used to how much I loved her.

She pulled away all too quickly and as I groaned she laughed and got up. She held her hand out "Come on"

I got up and she led me to our room then pushed me inside our all too big closet.

"What, may I ask my love, are we doing in here?"

She giggled and said "We're going swimming"

I raised my eyebrows and looked around, and then spoke gingerly "There isn't any water"

"I know that dummy, get changed"

"Oh," I felt like a dummy now.

I watched as she turned around to find her own swimsuit. She found it then pulled her top off to put her bikini top on, I would never get over just how perfect my wife was. She got her bikini top on then stepped back, she knew I was watching her, I stepped forward, "Would you like me to tie it up?" I asked.

"Please"

I did it up then kissed the scar on her neck before turning around to find my own swimming trunks.

The sky was black, the stars were bright, it looked like millions of beautiful diamonds encrusted in black velvet; it was extraordinarily beautiful. She led me away to a place I had never been before there was the biggest most beautiful lake in the middle.

"I was thinking you'd like it, but I decided to make sure you bought a swimsuit with you, frankly I don't mind the idea, but I wasn't sure what you would think of skinny dipping"

I chuckled. "I don't think I'd mind"

She laughed freely. I liked to see her like this. She tied her hair up then pulled her dress of revealing a black bikini. She looked at me and I could see a fire of passion in her eyes.  
>She smiled an evil smile "I'll beat you in"<p>

Then she ran and jumped into the lake before I had even taken my shirt off. I quickly pulled it over my head then bounded into the water after her.

She had the most amazing laugh, I always heard it; she always laughed, but hardly ever quite as loud or as free as she did in these few moments we had when we were alone. I ran up and grabbed her from behind; she screamed and laughed at the same time. It was a squeal of delight. I picked her up and spun her around. I grabbed the tie of her bikini with my teeth and pulled.

"Carlisle!" she squealed.

"Mmmm?" I still had the strap in my mouth.

"What are you doing?" she giggled.

"I decided I'd rather skinny dipping."

"Oh would you now?" she asked slyly as she turned around in my embrace.

She looked me in the eyes and all I could see was the warm gold color, it was mesmerizing, I was completely dazzled by her, and then, she was gone. I heard her extraordinary laugh from the other side of the lake. I swam toward the noise.

Then, all of a sudden I felt a hand on my leg, it was crawling up and up, I froze in surprise as the hand, two hands now, yanked down my swimming trunks.

I looked around to see if I could see Esme. She surfaced on the other side of the lake. I caught her gaze and she smiled, then laughed, before she hopped out of the water, my swimming trunks in hand. I swam as fast as I could to catch her. I reached the bank and hopped out, I felt bare, I hope she didn't run home, the kids were still up, and I would get teased about this for at least fifty years.

She was lounging around by the tree, twirling my trunks around. I ran to her and pinned her up against the tree, she giggled and I smiled as I leaned in for a passionate kiss and pried my trunks out of her small hands.

Her hands had always reminded me of a Disney princesses hands, they were at least three times smaller than mine and the way they were shaped was so elegant and beautiful. I pulled away and moved my lips down her face to her neck. I undid the ties at the sides of her bikini bottoms. I paused kissing her for a moment then laughed at threw our clothes to the side.

"Skinny dipping!" I yelled as I pulled her back in the water. She laughed at my excitement.

We swam around splashing each other for a while, all the time laughing like love struck teenagers in an 80's movie. I caught her though, in the end, and I held her close to me as if this was the last night of forever. We sat there in the middle of the lake, in each other's arms, gazing at the ever-present moon.

"Esme," I murmured.

"Yes?"

"What's one thing you've always wanted to do?"

She looked at me quizzically, I knew this; She wanted to be a mother, paint pictures, maybe own a cat one day. But somehow, Esme being Esme, she knew I wanted to know what else she'd always wanted to do.

"Well that whole owning a cat is very tempting" she joked then shook her head, "I'd love to just take a year off and go, see the world, act like a young couple who have no worries, who have forever, in love. I'd love to visit all the places I dreamed of when I was a kid, go out at night and have the times of our lives. That's what I'd love to do" she smiled, her eyes though, were distant, she was still in her world of dreams.

"A year off to see the world?" I asked.

"Mmhm"

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" I asked her.

"A lot of things" she joked.

"Get a cat." That set her off; she swam away from me and splashed water in my face all while laughing her head off. We had a bit of a splashing fight and then when I captured her in my arms again I whispered, "I want to take a year off and see the world"

Her eyes bulged. "So I was thinking," I started, "Maybe we could?"

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Of course, remember what I was saying taking more time of work, well a years a bit of time isn't it?"

She just looked at me dumbfounded. "A…. bit"

I laughed. "I love you Esme," I nuzzled her nose.

She closed her eyes and smiled, "I love you too Carlisle. But still no cat?" she laughed again and kissed me on the lips before running of and putting on her clothes, no doubt excited to tell the children. She picked up my clothes to though. _'The children'_, I thought. '_The children!'_

"Esme, wait you have my clothes too!"

"I know" was the giggle I heard from afar.


End file.
